


Chase the Wind (В погоне за ветром)

by Renlys_peach



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renlys_peach/pseuds/Renlys_peach
Summary: Драко что-то замышляет, Гарри говорит все подряд, а Гермиона знает все.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Chase the Wind (В погоне за ветром)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chase the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469818) by [Saras_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saras_Girl/pseuds/Saras_Girl). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено

— Что он там делает? — спросила Гермиона, бросив книги на диван и сев позади Гарри.

— А ты как думаешь? — удивленно ответил Рон.

—Аа, — она говорит так, будто это все объясняет, и этот ее тон почти смог отвлечь внимание Гарри от окна общей комнаты, но не совсем.

— Я ничего не делаю, — говорит он, хотя стоит уткнувшись носом в стекло и уперевшись руками в каменный подоконник.

— Значит, ты абсолютно точно не следишь за Малфоем? — говорит Рон с явным сомнением. — Ты совсем не шпионил за ним вчера вечером, и вчера за обедом, и вчера за завтраком, и позавчера и... —

— Я не шпионю, — Гарри перебил Рона, одинаково ясно сознавая, что сам он вряд ли остановится, и что сам Гарри уже почти неделю следит за Драко из окна общей комнаты. — Он просто... он что-то замышляет.

Гермиона только устало вздохнула:  
— Ты опять взялся за старое, Гарри?

— Нет... нет... Я не думаю, что он задумал что-то... ну знаешь... злое, — слабо говорит Гарри, слегка щурясь, когда осенний солнечный свет освещает территорию и временно закрывает ему вид на шагающую фигуру Малфоя. — Я просто ... —

— Одержим? — вставил Рон.

— Зациклился? — предложила Гермиона.

— Тайно влюблен? — сказала Джинни с другого конца комнаты, и все трое рассмеялись.

Гарри покраснел, но продолжал пристально смотреть в окно.  
— Нет, мне просто... интересно.

Это вызвало у них новый приступ смеха, и Гарри совершенно не знал, что ему ответить. Конечно, его чувства к Драко Малфою несколько изменились за последние год или два, но нет никакой необходимости постоянно намекать на то, что он и Драко ... что Гарри... что он хочет...

Гарри вздохнул и прижался лбом к прохладному стеклу. Его кожа горит огнем, его друзья просто мерзавцы, и Драко Малфой весь такой в темном пальто и с развевающимся на ветру шарфом, да как, черт возьми, он смеет быть таким интригующим? Интересным. Он... О, Боже. Гарри облажался, он точно это знает. Тем временем Драко идет мимо высоких деревьев, держа палочку в вытянутой руке и прищурив глаза от утреннего солнца. Этот путь Гарри уже знает наизусть; Драко ходит этой дорогой каждое утро перед завтраком, каждый обед и каждый вечер — он идет вдоль деревьев, скользя по краю леса, вокруг огородов и обратно. Как будто он что-то ищет, и Гарри остается только предположить, что он еще не нашел это.

— А почему ты думаешь, что он что-то ищет? — спрашивает Рон, и Гарри вздрогнул, осознав, что случайно сказал это вслух. Конечно же, во всем виноват Малфой; он, кажется, так странно действует на Гарри. В прошлый раз он потратил большую часть занятия по гербологии, чтобы очень эмоционально описать Рону и Терри Буту тот необычный способ, которым Драко закатал рукава своей рубашки, и сейчас, кажется, он был близок к тому же.

— Что? — спросил он, поворачиваясь лицом к своему другу, надеясь, что Рон забудет свой вопрос и вместо этого начнет думать о завтраке.

— Я спросил, почему ты думаешь, что он что-то ищет? — говорит Рон, принюхиваясь к воздуху, когда кто-то открывает проход в гостиную и впускает пикантный аромат бекона и тостов. — Знаешь, он, наверное, просто пытается быть задумчивым и загадочным... Возможно, это слизеринская черта.

— Да что ты знаешь о задумчивости и таинственности? — подразнила его Джинни.

— Я тоже задумчивый, — говорит Рон, и его лицо принимает раздраженное выражение.

— Может быть, если бы ты немного задумался над своим домашним заданием по зельеварению, то не стал бы списывать мое вчера вечером, — говорит Гермиона, и Рон корчит ей рожу, умудряясь при этом выглядеть извиняющимся.

— Я был занят, — величественно говорит Рон, вставая и подавая руку Гермионе. — Размышлял о тайнах Вселенной. Пойдем завтракать, — добавляет он, избавляясь от надменного тона, — я умираю с голоду.

С облегчением осознав, что на него больше не обращают внимания, Гарри бросает последний взгляд в окно на Малфоя и спешит присоединиться к ним.

Драко входит в Большой зал как раз в тот момент, когда они уходят, его волосы взъерошены, а бледная кожа слегка порозовела от ветра. Его глаза на мгновение встречаются с глазами Гарри, когда они проходят мимо друг друга в дверном проеме, а затем он уходит, пряча что-то под пальто.

Во время обеда Гарри сидит на конце Гриффиндорского стола и почти не обращает внимания на разговоры вокруг, наблюдая, как Драко торопливо расправляется с тарелкой супа, а затем быстро выходит из Большого зала, перекинув через руку пальто и шарф. Заинтригованный больше, чем когда-либо, Гарри бросает свой обед, бормочет что-то о библиотеке своим друзьям и мчится в гриффиндорскую башню. Он знает, что они не поверят его оправданиям, но он также не думает, что они пойдут искать его, да и он еще не набрался смелости нагло следовать за Драко, чтобы узнать, что он делает.

К сожалению, таинственный ритуал почти такой же, как и раньше, и никакие попытки прижаться к окну совершенно не помогают. Было бы неплохо, если бы он смог просто опознать предмет в левой руке Драко, но отсюда, с безопасного расстояния, у него нет никаких шансов.

Ему придется выйти наружу.

— И почему мне кажется, что это очень плохая идея? — бормочет он себе под нос.

— Э... вы говорите со мной, сэр? — спрашивает тихий голос, и Гарри резко оборачивается.

Крошечная испуганная девочка-первокурсница сидит у камина, сжимая в руках белую крысу.

— Нет, — торопливо говорит он, — и ради Бога, не называй меня «сэр».

— Простите, сэр, — шепчет она, а потом добавляет: — То есть... простите. Просто «простите». Простите?

Потрясенно понимая, что любые его слова только заставят ее еще больше извиняться, Гарри просто улыбается девочке и бросается к выходу. Он уверен, что не был таким же крошечным и испуганным на первом курсе, но ведь это было очень давно.

Как только он открыл входную дверь и вышел на улицу, ветер тут же обрушился на него. Это был не особенно холодный день для начала сентября, и с неба лился теплый солнечный свет, но сильные порывы ветра застали его врасплох, и мгновение он просто стоял неподвижно, пока его волосы развевались во все стороны, а воздух застрял в горле. Сбросив оцепенение, он огляделся в поисках Малфоя и вскоре нашел его, быстро и целеустремленно идущего вдоль опушки леса.

Гарри двигался следом, проклиная свое ненасытное любопытство, и вдруг обнаружил, что идет против ветра. Он опустил голову и пошёл дальше, догоняя Малфоя, когда тот остановился у подножия огромного дуба и огляделся, все еще держа в руках таинственный предмет, который оказался каким-то маленьким стеклянным контейнером.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но заколебался. Как обычно, он ни на секунду не задумался о том, что именно сказать в этой ситуации, и, конечно, он идиот, но сейчас он мало что может с этим поделать. Может быть, ему следует подойти издалека: «Сегодня хороший день для прогулки, не так ли, Малфой?». Или пойти напрямую: «Малфой, какого черта ты делаешь? Это сводит меня с ума». Конечно, он мог бы просто сказать: «Привет, Малфой, — и посмотреть, как все пойдет дальше.

Однако все эти мысли держались на том, что именно Гарри сделает первый шаг, и теперь, когда Драко обернулся и заметил его, все попытки действовать аккуратно выпрыгнули из окна вместе с шансами не выглядеть сумасшедшим.

— Тебе помочь, Поттер? — спросил Драко, приподнимая одну бледную бровь и глядя на Гарри со смесью холодного равнодушия и вежливости, заставляя его сердце биться чуть быстрее.

— Я не уверен, — говорит Гарри, засовывая руки в карманы и желая исчезнуть.

— Тогда ладно, — медленно говорит Драко, поворачиваясь и начиная уходить.

Охваченный необъяснимой паникой, Гарри выпаливает:  
— Я наблюдал за тобой... ну знаешь... из окна.

Драко остановился. Кажется, что он очень долго не оборачивается, а просто стоит спиной к Гарри, который ничего не может сделать, кроме как смотреть на то, как нижняя часть пальто Драко хлопает на ветру, оборачиваясь вокруг икр, его собственное лицо горит, а внутренности извиваются. Наконец Драко поворачивается, и хотя его лицо спокойно, в глазах появляется веселый огонек, который заставляет Гарри хотеть развернуться и побежать обратно к замку.

— Ты следил за мной?

— Нет, — простонал Гарри, вытаскивая руки из карманов и прижимая их к разгоряченному лицу.

— Это смешно, потому что ты только что сказал…—

— Хорошо, хорошо, я наблюдал за тобой, — быстро говорит Гарри, убирая руки от лица и пытаясь изобразить свирепый взгляд. — И необязательно из-за этого вести себя как придурок.

— Я даже не знаю, что на это ответить.

— Это же впервые, не так ли? — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Ты действительно пришел сюда, чтобы поругаться со мной? — спросил Драко. — Потому что мы можем сделать это в любое время, а сейчас я очень занят.

— И чем же? — спросил Гарри, разглядывая маленький контейнер и замечая, что стекло окрашено в красный, оранжевый и желтый цвета, а на крышке выгравированы цифры.

— Я не думаю, что тебя это как-то касается, Поттер, — сухо говорит Драко, пряча маленький контейнер за спину и глядя на Гарри холодным взглядом. — Знаешь, тебе действительно больше не нужно следить за каждой мелочью, которую я делаю. Война уже давно закончилась, и, если ты забыл, я вообще-то ... —

— Я не забыл, — говорит Гарри, внезапно ужаснувшись самому себе. Ему действительно не приходило в голову, что Драко так отнесется к его интересу, и он понятия не имел, как он мог быть таким глупым. — Все совсем не так... просто я часто видел, как ты здесь ходишь, и я подумал...

— И что же ты подумал?

— Я подумал, что ты интересный... То есть... Я подумал, что это интересно. То, что ты делал, — говорит Гарри, безнадежно задаваясь вопросом, есть ли какой-то способ начать этот разговор снова и, возможно, суметь связать слова в одно предложение.

Драко не произносит ни слова, но его удивление ясно читается на лице, и Гарри решает уйти пока ещё не поздно.

— Ну что ж, сегодня прекрасный день, не так ли? — радостно восклицает он, а потом поворачивается и как можно быстрее идет обратно по траве к замку.

Он умудряется избегать взгляда Драко на протяжении всего послеобеденного урока зельеварения, что впечатляет, ведь Снейп поставил их в пару, и Гарри в этом не сомневается, только ради своего развлечения. Их общение странно вежливо, когда они готовят свои ингредиенты и добавляют их в зелье один за другим, и Гарри обнаруживает, что он очень сильно скучает по их обычным перепалкам. Слова уже давно ничего не значат, но они знакомы, даже успокаивают, и это лишь способ их с Драко общения. Тот факт, что он передал свои корни маргаритки Драко и даже не услышал оскорбительный комментарий о том, как они были нарезаны, просто кажется неправильным.

И все же это его собственная вина. Все, что он действительно может сделать, это надеяться, что однажды он научится сдерживаться, а тем временем Драко забудет о «я наблюдал за тобой из окна».

***

— Так ты узнал, чем он занимался? — спросила Гермиона в тот же вечер. Она добавила молоко в чай и села обратно в кресло у камина, ожидая ответа.

— Кто? — Гарри попытался уйти от ответа, но передумал, уловив опасный взгляд темных глаз. — Нет, не узнал. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Потому что тебя всю неделю было не оторвать от того места, — сказала она, указывая чашкой на окно, — а сегодня ты сидишь здесь со мной и притворяешься, что делаешь домашнее задание. Мне любопытно.

Гарри вздохнул.   
— Хорошо, любопытная, у меня сегодня много работы, и уверяю тебя, я не притворяюсь.

— Понятно, — говорит Гермиона, потягивая чай. — У тебя действительно очень много работы?

— Да, — говорит Гарри, украдкой бросая взгляд на сгущающиеся сумерки за окном, но заставляя себя снова сосредоточиться на своем куске пергамента.

— И поэтому ты пишешь чайной ложкой? — невинно спрашивает Гермиона.

С чувством неизбежного провала Гарри смотрит вниз на свою правую руку и понимает, что он действительно притворялся, что пишет ложкой с чайного подноса Гермионы в течение последних десяти минут или около того. Он задается вопросом, как давно она это заметила, как ей удалось удержаться от комментариев и что именно случилось с пером, которое, как он думал, было у него в руке.

— Оно в молочном кувшине, — говорит Гермиона, и он смотрит на нее, как всегда встревоженный ее проницательностью.

Гарри решил, что оно вполне может там остаться. Он откинулся на спинку стула и свернул свой кусок пергамента. Он лениво пытается удержать чайную ложку на пальце и избегает вопросительного взгляда Гермионы, сосредоточившись вместо этого на болтовне вокруг них, потрескивании и шипении огня и быстро темнеющем небе за окнами.

— Я спросил его, что он делает, — признался он наконец. — Это было очень неловко.

— Так неловко, что ты больше не можешь заставить себя выглянуть в окно? — спросила Гермиона, и Гарри смущенно морщит нос.

— Можно и так сказать, — бормочет он, а потом ее глаза становятся такими умоляющими, что он рассказывает ей все, даже «я наблюдал за тобой из окна», и он наблюдает, как выражение ее лица меняется от заинтригованного к сочувствующему, от ужаса и раздражения до едва скрываемого веселья.

— Понятно, — наконец говорит она, кусая губы и отворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть в окно.

— И это все, что ты можешь сказать? Понятно?

— Я могу много чего сказать, Гарри, но я не думаю, что тебе это понравится, — говорит она, снова поворачиваясь к нему с более сдержанным выражением лица.

— Что это значит? — раздраженно спрашивает он, когда в его животе образуется дурацкий маленький дракообразный узел. Больше всего на свете ему хочется думать о чем-то другом, но это совсем не получается.

— Это значит, что вы оба просто смешны, — говорит она, строго глядя на него поверх своей чашки. Гарри открывает рот, чтобы возразить, но она продолжает: — Итак, у вас с Малфоем была одна из ваших странных ссор, но это когда-нибудь заставляло тебя не делать того, что ты хочешь?

— Я не хочу ничего делать с Малфоем, Гермиона, — прошептал Гарри, и лицо его вспыхнуло.

Глаза Гермионы заблестели.   
— Я имела в виду, что ты хотел выяснить, что он задумал, но если ты ... —

— О Боже, — бормочет Гарри, откидывая голову на спинку стула и закрывая глаза. — Отвали.

Гермиона только рассмеялась.   
— Ладно, ладно. Просто мне это показалось странным... обычно ты так легко не сдаешься.

Гарри лениво приоткрыл один глаз.   
— Это не сработает, Гермиона.

Она игнорирует его, улыбаясь, когда Живоглот прыгает к ней на колени и приветственно мяукает. Гарри наблюдает за ними пару секунд, постукивая пальцами по грубой ткани подлокотников кресла. Его сердце бешено колотится от усилия оставаться на месте, так как внезапно все, что он хочет сделать, это выбежать из общей комнаты и догнать Драко, где бы он ни был. Но он не собирается этого делать. У него есть самоконтроль. Он очень рассудителен. Ему совсем не нужно знать.

Он вскакивает на ноги и, не оглядываясь, идет к выходу из гостиной. Ему не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы увидеть торжество Гермионы; оно следует за ним по всему коридору, как теплое, немного колючее облако. Он идет быстро, его шаги эхом раздаются по коридорам, когда он торопливо проходит через весь замок и спускается к дубовым парадным дверям, и выходит в глубокую синеву осеннего вечера, как раз в тот момент, когда Драко появляется у подножия лестницы, пробираясь обратно внутрь, с бутылкой из цветного стекла в одной руке и полосатым зеленым с серебром шарфом, развевающимся позади него.

Гарри резко вдыхает, втягивая в себя запах холодной земли и ветра, который царапает ему горло. Глаза Драко, серебристые в почти полной темноте, резко останавливаются на нем, пораженные на мгновение, а затем раздраженно сужаются.

— А теперь что тебе нужно?

Гарри дрожит, рукава рубашки почти не защищают его от холода.   
— Я... э... просто подумал, что мы могли бы поговорить.

— Ты опять за мной следил? — спросил Драко, поднимаясь ступеням и подходя к Гарри. В его позе звучал вызов, но бровь слегка дернулась, когда он добавил: — Ну знаешь... из окна?

Гарри застонал и взъерошил свои волосы. Он никогда раньше не думал, что можно краснеть так нелепо часто, но когда краска снова заливает его лицо, он начинает понимать, что, когда дело доходит до Драко-чертового-Малфоя, может случиться все, что угодно.

— Нет, — наконец говорит он. — Я разговаривал с Гермионой, и она вроде как убедила меня, что я не должен позволять ни малейшему унижению мешать моему любопытству... или, по крайней мере, так я истолковал ее слова. Я и раньше ошибался. Много. Я имею в виду, что она очень ... — Гарри замолкает, когда уголки рта Драко начинают дрожать.

— Значит, я должен винить Грейнджер за то, что ты ходишь за мной повсюду, как те разговоры про хорька, — говорит Драко, и его голос становится мягче.

— Никогда их не слышал, — лжет Гарри.

Драко только смеется. Ветер поднимает его светлые волосы и треплет их вокруг лица, и он приглаживает их рукой. Гарри на всякий случай засунул руки глубоко в карманы.

— Я иду внутрь, Поттер. Если ты вдруг не заметил, тут очень холодно, но я думаю ты заметил, ведь теплой одежды на тебе нет. Могу я предложить тебе взять плащ, когда снова пойдешь шпионить за мной? — говорит Драко, засовывая контейнер из цветного стекла под пальто и проходя мимо Гарри, задев его плечом.

Гарри пораженно молчит, пока Драко заходит в замок. Когда двери начинают закрываться, он кричит:   
— Ты уверен, что не хочешь рассказать мне, что ты делаешь?

Драко ничего не говорит и не оглядывается, но поднимает руку в коротком, небрежном взмахе и исчезает в тускло освещенном холле, оставляя Гарри одного в темноте.

— Есть прогресс? — спрашивает Гермиона из-за своего учебника арифмантики, когда он возвращается в общую комнату.

— Прогресс в чем? — спрашивает Рон, растянувшийся возле ее ног.

Гермиона ничего не говорит, но смотрит на растрепанные ветром волосы Гарри и улыбается. Он отворачивается и направляется в спальню, и вскоре тоже улыбается.

***

Следующий день был серым и пасмурным, и Драко казался еще более раздражительным, чем обычно, когда он обходил территорию перед завтраком. Гарри, вернувшись к своему обычному окну, наблюдал, как он снимает пальто и перекидывает его через плечо, когда тесная, душная атмосфера становится слишком сильной для тяжелой зимней одежды. Он прислоняется к оконной раме и смотрит вниз на застывшую, бледную фигуру, и внутри него всё наливается свинцом от разочарования и тоски.

Он наконец признается самому себе, что хочет от Драко чего-то большего, кроме ответа на свое любопытство, и этого признания достаточно, чтобы заставить его чувствовать, что весь его мир перевернулся и вдруг стал удивительным.

И ему это нравится. Он встревожен, рассеян и чувствует себя немного больным, но у него есть очень реальное подозрение, что он мог бы прямо сейчас взвалить на себя весь гребаный мир и из этого выйдет что-то стоящее, потому что он чувствует себя просто замечательно, и когда он снова обнаруживает, что работает с Драко на зельях, он совсем не возражает, потому что все снова так, как должно быть. Он слишком сильно старается, нарезая белладонну, а Драко закатывает глаза к потолку и пытается спасти его, все время бормоча себе под нос; он опрокидывает пузырек с молотым кораллом, потому что смотрит на предплечья Драко слишком долго, и когда они садятся, чтобы записать свои результаты, Драко слишком долго пишет своим крошечным, аккуратным почерком, и Гарри скорее наслаждается этим контактом, когда тот пинает его под столом.

— Поттер, почему вы улыбаетесь? — спрашивает Снейп, проносясь мимо и свирепо глядя на Гарри.

— У меня хорошее настроение, сэр, вам тоже следует попробовать, — бормочет Гарри, и Драко смотрит на него с таким изумленным восхищением, что ему хочется сказать это громче.

— Ты действительно выглядишь счастливым, — говорит он, заправляя перо за ухо и подозрительно глядя на Гарри. — Мне стоит волноваться?

— Может быть, — признается Гарри, делая вид, что не слышит фыркания Гермионы из ряда позади. Она работает с Крэббом почти с самого начала семестра и достаточно страдает — Гарри не думает, что он когда-либо встречал кого-то с худшей памятью. И действительно, как только Драко открывает рот, чтобы заговорить снова, раздается тяжелый стон, а затем Крэбб бормочет:

— Ты же сказала, надо мешать четыре раза против часовой стрелки, разве нет?

— Нет, восемь раз по часовой стрелке, — говорит Гермиона с восхитительным терпением. — Но все будет в порядке, если ты добавил языки сцинка...

— Я забыл, — вздохнул Крэбб. — Может быть, мы сможем...—

Гарри и Драко переглядываются, а затем падают под столы, как раз в тот момент, когда зелье Гермионы и Крэбба начинает яростно пузыриться, а затем взрывается, покрывая все в радиусе шести футов зеленой слизью.

— Извини, — говорит Крэбб, и это звучит так, как будто он действительно так думает. Каждый урок зельеварения.

— Все в порядке. Когда уже Гойл вернется? — слабым голосом спрашивает Гермиона, и Гарри сочувствует ей.

Крэбб тяжело садится, деревянное сиденье скрипит под его тяжестью.   
— Ну, не знаю. Я спрошу сегодня, когда пойду к нему.

Сидя под партами, Гарри смотрит на Драко и обнаруживает, что Драко тоже выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы посмотреть на него. Какое-то мгновение они смотрят друг на друга, упершись руками в холодный пол, вдыхая смешанные ароматы меловой пыли и горелых зелий, и сердце Гарри бьется так сильно, что ему кажется, будто он вот-вот взорвется, а потом плащ Снейпа проносится мимо них к Гермионе и Крэббу, и все вокруг превращается в хаос. Гарри и Драко медленно выползают из-под парт и молча наблюдают, как Снейп легко переходит в режим лекции.

— Обычно они как бы уравновешивают друг друга, — говорит Драко, хмуро глядя на Крэбба.

Гарри с сомнением переводит взгляд с Крэбба на подругу.   
— Эти двое?

— Нет. Грег и Винсент. По отдельности они не особо способны к зельеварению, но они так или иначе составляют довольно хорошую команду. Я думаю, что Грейнджер пугает Винса, а потом он забывает обо всем еще больше, чем обычно.

— Иногда она и меня пугает, — признается Гарри, понизив голос, и когда он смотрит на Драко, становится ясно, что он старается не улыбаться. — Как ты думаешь, Грег скоро выйдет из лазарета? Он там уже сколько?

— Завтра будет две недели, — говорит Драко. Он снова садится на свое место, и Гарри делает то же самое. — Я не знаю, когда ему станет лучше. Послушай, Поттер...—

— Гарри.

Драко приподнимает бровь.   
— Ладно, — он пристально смотрит на Гарри, словно пытаясь заглянуть в него. — Тебя действительно это хоть немного волнует или ты настолько злишься, что у меня может быть секрет, что хочешь притвориться моим другом?

Пораженный, Гарри открывает рот и снова закрывает его. Он хмурится и качает головой.

— Я не притворяюсь, — говорит он наконец. — Я хочу... Я бы этого не сделал.

Драко снова пристально смотрит на него, пристально и вопросительно, пока, наконец, не выглядит удовлетворенным.

— Хорошо. Когда прозвенит звонок, пойдем со мной.

Гарри кивает.   
— Окей.

Торжествуя, он берет перо и продолжает писать. Примерно через минуту маленький комочек бумаги попадает ему в затылок. Он протягивает руку, чтобы поднять ее, и когда расправляет, то находит нацарапанную записку от Гермионы.

_Звучит как прогресс!_

***

Как только закончился урок, Гарри молча собрал свои вещи вышел вслед за Драко из класса так небрежно, как только мог, отказываясь оглянуться на Гермиону даже на секунду. Он и так уже нервничает достаточно сильно, чтобы сделать что-то невероятно глупое. Рядом с Драко Гарри всегда проявлял свою опрометчивую, импульсивную сторону, и теперь, когда правила игры изменились, это могло погубить его.

Но сейчас Драко тихо и почти торжественно идёт против потока студентов, удаляясь от Большого зала. Желудок Гарри протестует, но он пытается не обращать внимания на теплый запах свежеиспеченного хлеба и сосредоточиться на предстоящей задаче, какой бы она ни была. Драко идет рядом с ним в полной тишине, с решительным выражением лица, и его глаза время от времени мелькают на Гарри, как будто проверяя, что он все еще там. Гарри пытается слегка улыбнуться и почти получает ответную улыбку, прежде чем они резко поворачивают и начинают подниматься по лестнице в больничное крыло.

— Мы идем к Грегу? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, но Драко, похоже, его не слышит.

— Подожди здесь, — говорит он, указывая на коридор перед лазаретом, и затем исчезает внутри.

Гарри сидит на широком каменном подоконнике огромного окна и смотрит на дверь, стараясь расслышать приглушенный разговор, происходящий внутри. Драко ушел несколько минут назад, и Гарри остается только ждать. Слабый солнечный свет, пробивающийся сквозь облака, согревает его спину, и пока он ждет возвращения Драко, его разум лихорадочно работает, пытаясь совместить все это с прогулками по территории и маленьким стеклянным контейнером.

Наконец дверь распахивается, и из нее выходит Драко. На его лице ясно читается облегчение, и Гарри задается вопросом, действительно ли Драко думал, что он решил свалить, пока был внутри. Какое-то мгновение Драко колеблется в нерешительности, потом берет себя в руки и устраивается на подоконнике рядом с Гарри.

— Он сейчас спит, так что я не могу спросить, можно ли тебе войти, — говорит он наконец.

— Грег? — уточняет Гарри, с удивлением обнаружив, что его несколько смутила эта забота.

Драко кивает.   
— Он не совсем удачно... превратился. Это случилось на второй день семестра, и теперь требуется довольно много времени, чтобы все исправить. Мадам Помфри говорит, что на это могут уйти недели, или даже месяцы.

— В каком смысле превратился? — спрашивает Гарри, стараясь скрыть удивление в голосе.

— Ну, понимаешь... — Драко хмурится и пристально смотрит на Гарри. — Только не смейся.

— Не буду, — обещает Гарри и надеется на лучшее.

— Они с Винсом на каникулах приготовили оборотное зелье. Это...—

— Я знаю, что это такое, — бормочет Гарри, пытаясь подавить улыбку.

— Я хотел сказать, что оно не предназначено для превращения в животных, — говорит Драко, и в его голосе слышится легкое раздражение, но Гарри едва это замечает, вспоминая какой катастрофой обернулось превращение Гермионы на втором курсе.

— Это я тоже знаю, — говорит он, глядя в пол. — Гермиона однажды случайно... Хотя знаешь, это долгая история. Продолжай.

— Это не был несчастный случай, — вздохнув говорит Драко, отодвинувшись назад по подоконнику и прислонившись к окну. — Он просто «думал, что это будет круто».

Гарри бросает на него быстрый взгляд.   
— Аа.

— Точно. Ты должен понимать, что как только речь заходит о животных, Грег просто теряет рассудок. Он разозлился на меня, когда я рассказал МакГонагалл о том драконе Хагрида. Сказал, что я мог бы, по крайней мере, сначала дать ему посмотреть. — Драко со странной легкой улыбкой смотрит в пол.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что они с Хагридом так похожи, — весело говорит Гарри.

Драко фыркает.   
— И не говори. В прошлом году они вдвоем выращивали диких крапов. Я не уверен, что Дамблдор знает об этом, так что никому не говори, — резко добавляет он.

— Не скажу, — обещает Гарри, хотя на самом деле он собирается вытащить из Хагрида все подробности при следующей встрече. — Так... в кого же он превратился? 

Драко устало вздохнул.   
— Летучая мышь. Фруктовая летучая мышь, если вдруг тебе интересно.

На этот раз Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся.   
— Извини, — пробормотал он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Драко и увидел, что его губы растянулись в улыбке. — Но зачем?

— Только Грег знает, что творится в его странном маленьком мозге, — говорит Драко. — Но он все же упомянул кое-что о полетах... он не очень в хорош в этом, и у него была какая-то теория о том, что безопаснее превратиться в млекопитающее, чем в птицу, но это не очень помогло.

Гарри ухмыляется и прислоняется спиной к окну рядом с ним, дрожа, когда холод от стекла проникает к коже через тонкую рубашку. — Значит, он Бэтмен, — говорит он, фыркая от смеха. Драко искоса смотрит на него. — Неважно. Так значит, ты часто сюда приходишь?

Драко только пожал плечами.   
— Я приношу ему еду из кухни, которая ему не нравится, и домашние задания, которые он не делает. Он, кажется, не испытывает никакого дискомфорта, просто одинок.

— Я его понимаю.

— Похоже на то... Я удивлен, — говорит Драко, случайно касаясь пальцами руки Гарри, когда тот меняет положение на подоконнике.

— Почему?

— Люди не понимают Грега. Но он... он совсем не такой, как ты думаешь. — Драко хмурится и теребит свой галстук. — Он не ученый, но и не дурак. Он любит природу так же, как Грейнджер любит книги, и он талантлив в этом... не считая необдуманных превращений в летучих мышей.

Гарри улыбается.  
— Я думаю, что мы все немного теряем контроль, когда нам что-то действительно важно, — говорит он, и когда Драко смотрит на него с таким открытым выражением лица, что Гарри хочет наклониться и поцеловать его, но вместо этого он крепче сжимает край подоконника и смотрит прямо перед собой.

— Да, наверно так и есть, — тихо говорит Драко, а затем, очнувшись, кладет сумку на колени и роется внутри. Через мгновение он достает контейнер из оранжевого, желтого и красного стекла. — Я так понимаю, ты не знаешь, что это?

— Нет, не знаю, — легко отвечает Гарри.

Драко улыбается и двигается по подоконнику, пока не оказывается лицом к Гарри, поджав под себя одну ногу.

— Это Сатенеум. Грег собирает времена года.

Гарри моргает.  
— Я понятия не имел, что это возможно.

— Сейчас их нечасто встретишь, но у некоторых людей такие вещи стоят десятки лет, — говорит Драко. — У моей бабушки раньше был полный шкаф. Нам никогда не разрешалось прикасаться к ним; она всегда говорила, что они очень хрупкие. А Грег довольно жесткий, сам понимаешь. Он коллекционирует их с самого детства.

Он протянул маленький предмет Гарри, и тот осторожно взял и повертел его в руках, изучая яркие осенние цвета и проводя пальцами по выгравированным буквам и цифрам на крышке, которые означают текущий год и сезон.

— Итак, как же ты собираешь сезон? — спрашивает он, возвращая Сатенеум Драко, чтобы не уронить его случайно.

— Это заклинание... довольно простое, но ты должен действовать быстро и оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, — говорит Драко, убирая контейнер обратно в сумку. — Строго говоря, ты можешь разлить вино в бутылки в любое время года, но настоящий коллекционер хочет получить самый первый вздох.

Гарри вздрагивает.   
— Так вот что ты искал так долго? Первый вздох осени?

Драко кивает.   
— Да.

— Я не хочу звучать как Гермиона, но ведь уже и так осень? Получается, ты упустил момент?

— Поверь мне, — устало сказал Драко, — не упустил. С тех пор как Грег приехал сюда, я выходил пять раз в день и все еще жду. Кроме того, истинный Сатенер знает, что календари ничего не значат для времен года; это мы придумали их, чтобы мир обрел смысл.

— Об этом я как-то не подумал, — признался Гарри.

— Я тоже. Но так сказал Грег. Я же говорю, он не дурак.

— Ну да, похоже, что... Погоди минутку... пять раз в день?

Драко медленно улыбнулся.   
— Значит, из своего окна ты видел далеко не все?

Гарри покраснел.   
— Отвали.

— Я не думаю, что ты действительно этого хочешь, — говорит Драко, и желудок Гарри переворачивается.

В его глазах мелькает что-то смелое, исследующее и похожее на надежду, от чего у Гарри перехватывает дыхание, и ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и сказать:  
— Ты прав, не хочу.

Драко первым отворачивается, едва заметная улыбка трогает его губы, когда он оглядывается на дверь, ведущую в лазарет.

— Итак, теперь, когда ты знаешь мою ужасно волнующую тайну, ты доволен?

— Нет, — небрежно отвечает Гарри.

Драко смеется.   
— А чего ты хочешь теперь?

Гарри с трудом сглатывает, когда по его телу разливается колючее тепло. Сдерживая свою бесполезную инстинктивную реакцию, он отвечает:  
— Я хочу помочь.

Брови Драко взлетают вверх.  
— И зачем тебе это?

— Потому что... Я правда хочу, чтобы мы были друзьями, и если Грег попросил тебя сделать это, то я хочу помочь тебе, — твердо говорит Гарри.

— Он не просил меня, — удивленно говорит Драко.

— Что?

— Грег не просил меня об этом, — повторяет Драко. — Его бы это очень сильно смутило.

— О, — озадаченно произнёс Гарри. — Тогда как же ты узнал?

— Потому что он мой друг, идиот, — мягко сказал Драко. — Я слышал, как он говорил об этом раньше, и знаю, где он держит свои Сатенеумы... Я хотел убедиться, что он не пропустит сезона из-за этой нелепой мышиной проблемы.

Гарри смотрит на него в полном изумлении.   
— Ты просто... Даже не знаю, как сказать.

— Попробуй, — говорит Драко, и его бледные глаза блестят.

— Ты меня удивляешь, — хмурится Гарри.

Драко улыбается, и это первая искренняя, беспечная улыбка, которую Гарри когда-либо видел на его лице.

— Ну, я полагаю, ты можешь помочь, — говорит он беззаботно, но явно тронутый словами Гарри.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.  
— Так как же мы узнаем, когда найдем эту штуку?

— Ты поймешь, — говорит Драко, и выражение его лица внезапно становится серьезным. Он подтягивает обе ноги на подоконник и садится, скрестив ноги, с сумкой на коленях. — Это запах... и еще звук, вкус, и все вместе. Это когда ты выходишь на улицу, вдыхаешь этот воздух и все так, как должно быть и... — Он пожимает плечами. — Ты просто знаешь.

— И тогда мы его поймаем?

Драко наклоняется, и его теплый аромат цитрусов окутывает Гарри.  
— Именно.

***

Несколько минут спустя Гарри выходит на лужайку и начинает ритуал, который он так часто наблюдал из окна гриффиндорской башни; на этот раз, однако, он идет рядом с Драко с палочкой в руке, готовый произнести заклинание, которое захватит неуловимый первый вздох сезона как только он появится.

— Честно говоря, он может появиться где угодно, — говорит Драко, прищурившись, когда он наклоняет голову назад и рассматривает дрожащие оранжевые листья над их головами. — Но чаще всего он появляется с деревьями, особенно с теми, которые явно переходят из одного сезона в другой.

Гарри ничего не говорит, но тоже поднимает глаза. Странный маленький маршрут Драко по территории наконец-то обретает смысл, и есть в этом что-то приятное. Гарри никак не мог понять, что же ему чувствовать: голоден ли он, тошнит ли его, возбужден ли он или боится. Так что он просто бросает косые взгляды на Драко, пока они идут, молча изучая его пальто и волосы, его длинные, осторожные шаги, его сильные пальцы, обхватившие пустой Сатенеум, и его острый, неотразимый профиль.

— В чем дело? — спрашивает он, не глядя на Гарри. Он останавливается и делает долгий, глубокий вдох, закрыв глаза и полностью сосредоточившись.

— Ни в чем, — беспечно говорит Гарри и тоже вдыхает, пробуя на вкус холодный воздух, ощущая слабый запах чего-то горелого и приятное покалывание на коже. — Это оно?

Драко открывает глаза.  
— Нет. Ты сразу поймешь. Ждать уже осталось недолго.

Гарри не может удержаться от улыбки.

Драко слегка хмурится.   
— Ты странный, не так ли? По-моему, я никогда раньше этого не замечал.

Гарри фыркает и продолжает бродить по грязной траве.  
— Я странный. Да. Это все из-за меня.

— Знаешь, я чувствую, как ты смотришь на меня, — говорит Драко, шагая рядом с ним, и Гарри слишком сильно прикусывает язык.

— Ну и что? — спрашивает он, неотрывно глядя на деревья впереди.

— Это странно, — повторяет Драко, и Гарри слышит, как его пальцы постукивают по стеклу Сатенеума.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спрашивает он смело, прежде чем успевает остановить себя.

Драко ничего не говорит, но когда Гарри украдкой бросает взгляд в его сторону, он прячет улыбку.

***

  
Неуловимый первый вздох осени не появляется ни в этот день, ни на следующий, но Гарри совсем не беспокоится. Теперь он сопровождает Драко во всех пяти его ежедневных обходах — четвертом, очень кратком, проходящем в перерыве между дневными уроками, и пятом после наступления темноты, во время которого Драко пользовался дезилюминационными чарами и, к радости Гарри, перуанским порошком мгновенной темноты.

— Никогда бы не подумал, что ты фанат этого, — говорит он, принимая горсть порошка по настоянию Драко, когда они стоят в тени широких каменных ступеней, ведущих в замок.

Драко морщит нос.   
— Гарри, все любят эти штучки Уизли, но некоторым из нас просто трудно признаться в этом публично. Это как Рейвенкло и их секретный клуб подрывного дурака... гордость факультета — очень странная вещь.

— Верно, — бормочет Гарри, как будто все это имеет какой-то смысл. Возможно так и есть, потому что вот он стоит на территории замка в половине двенадцатого ночи, дрожит от холода, ловит осень для слизеринского получеловека полу летучей мыши вместе с безумцем с серебристыми глазами, и это ощущается так, как будто так и должно быть.

— Тогда пошли, — говорит Драко, ослепительно улыбаясь и выходя на лужайку. Он замолкает, оглядываясь на Гарри с внезапным подозрением. — Если только ты не передумал, в таком случае... —

— Не будь идиотом, — говорит Гарри и бежит к нему, наслаждаясь тихим вздохом облегчения, который Драко почти умудряется приглушить своим шарфом.

Когда они расстаются в вестибюле после неудачной, но — по крайней мере, на взгляд Гарри — очень приятной экспедиции, в тишине, бархатной темноте и осторожной теплоте в голосе Драко, когда он говорит «Спокойной ночи», есть что-то такое, что заставляет сердце Гарри чудесно болеть.

Когда он возвращается в свою спальню, Рон все еще не спит, растянувшись с сонными глазами поверх одеяла и листая журнал по квиддичу. Он поднимает глаза, когда Гарри прокрадывается в комнату и плюхается на подушки, явно испытывая облегчение.

— Ты вернулся, — зевает он. — Спасибо тебе, черт возьми, за это.

— Ты что, ждал меня все это время? — шепчет Гарри, тихо подходя к своей кровати, чтобы не разбудить других соседей по комнате.

Рон устало кивает.   
— Это был единственный способ заставить Гермиону лечь спать.

Гарри закатывает глаза и садится на край кровати, сбрасывая ботинки и вылезая из брюк, чтобы нырнуть под одеяло и стряхнуть с себя пронизывающий ночной холод.

— Она думала, что Драко собирается убить меня или что-то в этом роде? — спрашивает он.

— Кто знает? — говорит Рон, снова зевая и выключая лампу. — Я не знаю, что происходит у нее в голове большую часть времени. Она просто просила убедиться, что ты вернулся.

— Ясно, — еле слышно говорит Гарри. — Ну, спокойной ночи, приятель.

Рон ничего не говорит, но издает храп, похожий на шум трактора. Гарри вздыхает и закрывает глаза.

Гермиона, конечно, знает, что здесь происходит. Она, наверное, сейчас сидит в постели, читает какую-нибудь огромную пыльную старую книгу и тихо строит планы на его личную жизнь, а Гарри даже не находит в себе сил смутиться. Чувствуя сонливость и тепло внутри, он натягивает одеяло до подбородка и засыпает с улыбкой на лице.

Следующее утро было ясным, свежим и холодным, и Драко был полон надежд, когда они отправились на свой утренний и обеденный обход, но Сатенеум упрямо оставался пустым. Когда они возвращались в замок, Драко выглядел таким разбитым, что Гарри приходилось бороться с желанием схватить его за причудливое шерстяное пальто и целовать, пока он снова не улыбнется. За последние несколько дней он видел, как Драко улыбается чаще, чем за все остальное время их знакомства, и он быстро привык к этим улыбкам. Чем больше Гарри получает, тем больше он хочет, и он обнаруживает, что копит истории, шутки и всевозможные глупости, чтобы развлечь Драко на их прогулках.

Он потерял всякую надежду и знает это. Драко, вероятно, тоже это знает.

— Я буду ждать тебя у лестницы в три, — говорит он Гарри, запихивая Сатенеум в сумку и исчезая в коридоре.

Он не ждет ответа, и Гарри некоторое время смотрит ему вслед, смутно соображая, что же ему делать в свободное время. Конечно, он, вероятно, должен был работать над эссе по трансфигурации, которое нужно сдать через два дня, но вряд ли он сможет сосредоточиться в таком состоянии. Он оглядывается через вестибюль на яркое, ясное небо. Условия для полета идеальны, и ему не нужно для этого сосредотачиваться. Полет — это инстинкт, уверенность, мышечная память, и никакие случайные мысли о Драко Малфое не могут испортить этого.

Приняв решение, он бежит в спальню за своей Молнией, а затем выходит на лужайку, где прыгает на метлу и отталкивается от земли изо всех сил, поднимаясь в воздух и мчась над деревьями, смеясь, когда холодный ветер хлещет его одежду и волосы. Он устремляется вверх, взлетая все выше и быстрее, пока глаза его не начинают слезиться и он едва может дышать, а затем замедляется, паря высоко над зеленым ковром леса и острыми шпилями замка. Крепко ухватившись за древко, он на мгновение расслабляет ноги, чувствуя знакомый всплеск в животе, когда смотрит вниз. Озеро искрится под ним в бледном послеполуденном солнечном свете, его поверхность слегка подернута рябью. Время от времени огромная прыгающая рыба или любопытное щупальце с грохотом вырывается на поверхность, заставляя кричащих птиц разлетаться с окружающих деревьев.

Он медленно кружит, поджав под себя ноги и наклонившись вперед, подставляя лицо свету и глубоко вдыхая воздух, насыщенный запахом земли, сладкого от древесного дыма и солнечного света, холодного в груди и очищающего кожу. Пойманный в дымку чувственного наслаждения, он опускается ниже, скользя по краю леса и протягивая руку, чтобы лениво провести по хрустящим, золотым листьям, пролетая мимо них. Он улыбается, когда один из них оказывается зажат в его пальцах и отрывается от ветки, затем засовывает его в джемпер и делает ещё один вздох, закрывая глаза.

«Драко бы это понравилось», — думает он, и тут его глаза резко распахиваются.

Это оно. Все именно так, как говорил Драко. Мягко приземлившись на траву, Гарри оглядывает чистое небо, листья, вдыхает мягкий, но холодный ветер и запах воздуха, крики птиц, журчание воды и ощущение тихой, нежной перемены, которая, кажется, вплетена во все. Он здесь, и Драко упускает это.

— Черт, черт, черт, — бормочет Гарри, проводя холодными пальцами по волосам и отчаянно пытаясь решить, что делать дальше. Он задается вопросом, может ли Грег, сидя в одиночестве на своей больничной койке, видеть и чувствовать драгоценное наступление сезона, не в силах что-либо сделать. — Не помогает, — твердо говорит он себе. Что ему нужно сделать, так это найти Драко; у него есть Сатенеум, и, возможно, ещё есть время.

У Драко определенно урок... руны, торжествующе думает Гарри. Он почти уверен, что Драко говорил что-то о древних рунах. «Гермиона тоже ходит на них», — думает он, глядя на замок вдалеке и пытаясь вспомнить, где же, черт возьми, идут занятия. Несколько секунд он копается в своей памяти, но ничего не находит и, решив больше не терять времени, снова взмывает в воздух и летит обратно в замок. Решив импульсивно, что будет лучше заглядывать в классные комнаты снаружи, чем ломиться через двери, он по очереди нависает над каждым окном, всматриваясь сквозь стекло в поисках Драко.

В первых нескольких классах он не находит ничего, кроме невероятно маленьких учеников, превращающих жуков в пуговицы и левитирующих гусиные перья и кусочки пергамента. В классе на третьем этаже его замечает пара нахальных мальчишек, и вскоре весь класс отвлекается от профессора Бинса неожиданным видом Гарри Поттера на метле. Гарри робко машет им рукой и продолжает свои поиски, отчаянно пытаясь найти Драко до того, как первый вздох осени этого года будет потерян навсегда.

Он уже готов сдаться и начать поиски изнутри замка, когда замечает характерную массу кудрей Гермионы, когда она наклоняется над своим столом, едва видимая через крошечное круглое окошко, скрытое под наклонной крышей. Гарри с облегчением подлетает поближе и находит второе круглое окно, через которое он ищет Драко, наконец находит его через несколько парт от Гермионы, хмуро смотрящего в большую книгу и строчащего что-то блестящим черным пером.

Он сидит слишком далеко от окон, чтобы Гарри мог привлечь его внимание, не потревожив весь класс, и, если честно, он слышал кое-что о профессоре Бабблинг и сомневается, что это закончится хорошо для него, если он попробует это сделать. Ему придется обратиться за помощью к Гермионе, и, черт возьми, разве это не добавит масла в огонь ее, возможно, очень точных теорий? Гарри вздыхает.

Он подлетает к первому окну и тихонько стучит в него. Она сразу же поднимает голову, выражение ее лица быстро меняется от удивления к радости и замешательству.

— Ты что делаешь? — она разинула рот и нахмурила брови.

Гарри колеблется, внезапно чувствуя себя неловко, но затем ветер кружит вокруг него, поднимая богатый, чистый запах в его ноздри, и он заставляет себя сказать это.   
— Мне нужен Драко.

Рот Гермионы дергается. Гарри краснеет и строит ей рожу, а она улыбается и поднимает руки, поднимаясь со своего места и пробираясь между партами, чтобы прошептать что-то Драко. Когда она выпрямляется, глаза Драко устремляются в окно, и Гарри, не теряя времени, отчаянно жестикулирует, пытаясь передать «Оно здесь! Выходи сейчас же!» без слов.

Драко на мгновение выглядит растерянно, а затем его глаза расширяются, он хватает свои вещи и шагает к учительскому столу. Гарри не уверен, что он говорит профессору Бабблинг, но когда она серьезно кивает и машет ему рукой, разрешая уйти, Гарри стремительно спускается к парадной лестнице, чтобы встретить его; он лишь на долю секунды бросает взгляд на Гермиону, прежде чем отвернуться, но этого достаточно, чтобы знать, что она будет говорить об этом еще несколько недель.

Чувствуя себя взволнованным и возбужденным, он приземляется на траву и идет, чтобы поставить свою метлу у стены замка, но Драко, появившийся запыхавшийся и растрепанный на верхней ступеньке лестницы, останавливает его.

— Мы должны использовать ее, так будет быстрее, — говорит он, роняя сумку и крепко сжимая Сатенеум в руке. — Если мы полетим вон к тем деревьям, то, может быть, и поймаем его.

Гарри моргает.   
— Ты хочешь полететь туда... вместе?

— Ну... да, — сердито говорит Драко. — Так ты хочешь помочь или нет?

— Хочу, просто это... — Гарри колеблется. Не то чтобы он имел что-то против того, чтобы делить метлу с Драко, но это внезапно кажется шокирующе интимным, и он не знает почему. Встряхнувшись, он снова забирается на Молнию и смотрит на Драко. — Да. Я хочу помочь. Летим.

Драко сжимает губы в тонкую линию, но садится на метлу позади Гарри, слегка положив обе руки ему на талию. Гарри горит от этого прикосновения, поднимаясь в воздух прежде, чем успевает подумать об этом, судорожно сглатывая, когда пальцы Драко скользят к его бедрам и сжимаются, холодное стекло Сатенеума почти болезненно прижимается к его боку, дыхание Драко согревает его ухо, когда он наклоняется вперед и кричит сквозь ветер:

— А где ты его нашел?

Гарри указывает пальцем на участок вокруг платанов с золотыми листьями.

— Лети к верхушкам этих деревьев, — приказывает Драко, и Гарри повинуется, чувствуя, как колотится сердце. — Держи это, — добавляет он, вкладывая Сатенеум в руку Гарри и неожиданно обхватывая её пальцами, словно говоря: «осторожно».

— Все в порядке, — говорит он бессмысленно, но когда он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Драко, его лицо выражает благодарность и тревогу. — Оно все еще здесь, — неожиданно для себя говорит Гарри. — Я это чувствую.

Уголки губ Драко приподнимаются.   
— Как и я, — и затем почти шепотом, который Гарри скорее почувствовал, чем услышал: — Открой его.

Слегка повозившись, Гарри открывает стеклянный сосуд и выжидающе протягивает ему.

Драко медленно вырисовывает круги палочкой, бормоча заклинание снова и снова, его лицо и голос неестественно спокойны, но свободная рука все еще сжимает бедро Гарри изо всех сил. Воздух рядом с ними медленно затягивается в свободный водоворот, затягиваясь все туже и туже, становясь все меньше и меньше, переходя от белого к желтому и оранжевому, а затем к самому глубокому и насыщенному красному цвету. Гарри вздрагивает, когда мощная магия проносится над ним, словно сметая все теплое, приятное и волнующее в маленькую острую точку света внутри него, крадя его дыхание, пока оно не лопается, наполняя его счастьем, когда мерцающий шар осеннего воздуха падает в Сатенеум, и Гарри захлопывает крышку, запирая его внутри.

Он осторожно застегивает защелку и смотрит вниз на красивый маленький предмет. Время года кружится внутри разноцветного Сатенеума, яркое и живое, как драгоценный камень. Он думает, что, возможно, теперь понимает, почему человек готов потратить столько времени, чтобы найти его. Он чувствует себя прекрасно, до смешного хорошо, и он ничего не сделал, только держал контейнер. Он поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Драко, и видит спокойные серые глаза, смотрящие на него в ответ.

— И это всегда так? — спрашивает он охрипшим голосом.

Драко улыбается.   
— Не знаю. Я никогда не делал этого раньше.

— Ты казался очень уверенным в себе, — говорит Гарри, не задумываясь.

Драко тихонько смеется, но тут вокруг них поднимается ветер и тащит метлу на несколько футов вправо, так что они едва не врезаются в самые высокие ветви ближайших платанов. Отвернувшись от Драко, Гарри засовывает Сатенеум в рукав и обхватывает обеими руками ручку метлы, чтобы не упасть.

— Я не знаю, что должно меня больше впечатлить — мое представление или твоя наивность, — говорит Драко, сжимая пальцами бедра Гарри, и ему требуется мгновение, чтобы понять, что его оскорбили.

— Я не наивный, — сердито говорит Гарри, пытаясь перекричать ветер. — Я просто предпочитаю верить, что люди мне не лгут. Я все время пытался быть подозрительным, и это просто утомляет меня.

Драко придвинулся ближе, тепло разлилось по всей спине Гарри.   
— Значит, ты не подозревал меня, когда смотрел из своего маленького окошка? — вызывающе говорит он.

— Нет! — кричит Гарри, глядя на свои руки и глубоко вздыхая. Сладость исчезла из воздуха, и все, что он чувствует сейчас — это холод и уже сыт этим по горло. — Я ничего не подозревал, ты, слизеринский идиот, я был чертовски очарован — ты это хотел услышать?

Драко издает тихий звук удивления, который почти теряется в шуме ветра, а затем он прижимается к затылку Гарри в теплом, удивительно мягком поцелуе, и тут же отстраняется, как будто его ударили жалящим заклинанием. Гарри напрягается, глядя на шелестящие деревья перед собой, и миллионы крошечных мурашек пробегают под его кожей. У него перехватывает дыхание.

— Я не должен был этого делать, — тихо говорит Драко. — Извини.

— Не извиняйся, — говорит Гарри с колотящимся сердцем, когда он поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Драко смотрит на него с непроницаемым выражением лица, а затем ветер поднимается и, пользуясь невнимательностью Гарри, посылает их по спирали вниз к лужайке. Всплеск адреналина позволяет Гарри снова взять метлу под контроль, а когда Драко наклоняется и предлагает им вернуться в замок, Гарри молча подчиняется.

В вестибюле приятно тепло и тихо, тишина нарушается лишь редким рокотом магии и голосами из соседних классов, и они стоят там в пятнистом солнечном свете, запутавшись в неуверенности, но совершенно неспособные отвести взгляд друг от друга. После мучительной минуты или двух Гарри вытаскивает Сатенеум из рукава и протягивает его Драко.

— Я думаю, нужно вернуть его тебе, — говорит он, стараясь звучать небрежно, хотя на самом деле он не знает, чего ему хочется больше: схватить Драко или выбежать на лужайку и кричать в полный голос.

Драко берет Сатенеум и хмурится.   
— Разве ты не собираешься пойти со мной?

— Чтобы отдать это Грегу? Я думал, что ты... иногда ты не имеешь никакого чертового смысла, ты знаешь это? — рявкает он, яростно проводя обеими руками по волосам и глядя на Драко так вызывающе, как только может.

К его удивлению, Драко улыбается. Он поворачивается на каблуках и уходит прочь, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы крикнуть:  
— Ты идешь или нет?

Гарри стонет, колеблется, наверное, с четверть секунды, а затем следует за ним. У двери в больничное крыло он отстраняется, бросая неуверенный взгляд на Драко, но тот лишь приглаживает растрепанные ветром волосы и ведет его в лазарет, а затем в отгороженную занавеской маленькую каморку, где одетая в пижаму фигура свисает вниз головой с кованого железного фонаря и читает очень потрепанный экземпляр «Фантастических зверей и где их найти».

Гарри пристально смотрит на нее; он ничего не может с собой поделать. Человек перед ним совсем не похож на Грегори Гойла, даже когда он говорит «Привет, Драко» своим глубоким, тяжелым голосом и расправляет свои огромные кожистые крылья, чтобы наполовину махать ими и наполовину скользить вниз к кровати. Лицо Грега покрыто мягкими темно-каштановыми волосами, а глаза, устремленные на Гарри, большие и влажные.

— Он ведь никому не расскажет, правда? — неуверенно говорит он, прижимая книгу к груди руками, тоже покрытыми тонкими волосами и украшенными внушительными когтями.

— Не расскажу, — обещает Гарри, и высокие заостренные уши Грега дергаются в его сторону. — Ты сказал ему, что я приду? — шепчет он Драко.

Уши снова дергаются, и Грег смеется.   
— Я ждал тебя уже несколько дней. Он только и делает, что говорит о тебе. Ты хочешь яблоко? У меня их много.

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает Гарри, бросая косой взгляд на Драко и сдерживая улыбку при виде намека на румянец на его лице и сердитых взглядов в сторону Грега.

— У меня для тебя кое-что есть, и если ты помолчишь хотя бы секунду, то узнаешь, что это, — говорит Драко, доставая Сатенеум и показывая его Грегу.

Большие блестящие глаза невероятно расширяются, и Грег карабкается к краю кровати, где стоят Гарри и Драко, сбивая все со своего прикроватного столика, а его крылья хлопают от волнения.

— Это мой...? Ты... это мой сезон, Драко? — задыхаясь, спрашивает он. — Это правда он?

— Да, и положи уже, пока не сломал, — говорит Драко, явно довольный.

Грег складывает свои крылья и послушно прячет их за спину, и теперь Гарри видит только самые кончики и бугорки на спине в тех местах, где они торчат сквозь полосатую пижамную ткань.

— Как ты узнал? — спрашивает он, и его мохнатое лицо светится от удовольствия.

Гарри никогда не видел его таким, полным энтузиазма, и он только вполуха слушает, как Драко объясняет все тонкости миссии, чувствуя укол вины за то, что он так долго предполагал, что Грег был совершенно тупоголовым и только и делал, что набивал ему морду. Пока Драко говорит, Грег снова и снова вертит Сатенеум в своих мохнатых руках, переводя взгляд с бурлящего сезона на Драко, на Гарри и обратно.

— Ну, в конце концов, все это было очень волнующе, — небрежно говорит Драко, и Гарри задается вопросом, не собирается ли он вот так же соприкоснуться их пальцами. — И очень опасно. Нас могли убить.

Гарри фыркает, но Грег серьезно кивает, очевидно, захваченный театральностью Драко.

— Знаете, я почувствовал, время пришло, — говорит он, глядя в ближайшее окно. — Сегодня днем. Я спросил мадам Помфри, могу ли я просто улизнуть... ну, знаете, с дезиллюминационными чарами... но она сказала «нет». Я не могу поверить, что ты это сделал, Драко!

Драко хмурится, внезапно излучая смущение. Гарри делает глубокий вдох и на краткий миг переплетает их пальцы, сжимает и отпускает. Глаза Драко удивленно распахнулись, но в уголках его рта появился очень слабый намек на улыбку.

— Хотите посмотреть на него? — Спрашивает Грег, и когда Гарри отводит глаза от Драко, на его похожем на летучую мышь лице появляется такое лукавое веселье, что ему хочется нырнуть за кровать и спрятаться.

Вместо этого он кивает и говорит:   
— Разумеется, — и Грег ищет свою палочку, наконец находя ее под кроватью вместе с остальными разбросанными вещами. Он кладет Сатенеум на простыни и, сосредоточившись, произносит заклинание, которое Гарри никогда не слышал. Заклинание образует большой мерцающий купол над маленьким стеклянным сосудом, полностью запечатывая его, и когда Грег протягивает руку внутрь и открывает Сатенеум, волшебный пузырь наполняется всеми цветами осени.

Гарри улыбается, наблюдая, как Грег погружает свою мохнатую голову в купол, инстинктивно понимая, что он переживает каждый кусочек сезона, который, как ему казалось, он потерял навсегда. Закрыв глаза, Гарри мгновенно возвращается на свою метлу, пальцы задевают хрустящие листья, уши полны птичьих криков и всплесков, а ветер дует ему в лицо, затем глаза Драко, его запах и его пальцы крепко сжимают бедра Гарри. Воспоминание о его теплых губах, неожиданно прижавшихся к затылку Гарри, заставляет его вздрогнуть, и когда он открывает глаза, Грег все еще погружен в свой сезонный пузырь, но Драко смотрит прямо на него потемневшими глазами и слегка приоткрытыв рот.

— Ты говорил серьезно, — шепчет он, проводя кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне запястья Гарри.

У Гарри пересохло во рту, и он уставился на него.   
— Что?

— Ты ведь не шутил, когда говорил, что не хочешь, чтобы я извинялся.

— Конечно нет, — огрызается Гарри, раздражение потрескивает под его кожей и заставляет его бороться, чтобы остаться на месте, ухватиться за перила в изножье кровати вместо того, чтобы притянуть Драко к себе за запястья и поцеловать прямо в его невероятные губы.

Драко медленно улыбается.   
— Пошли, — шепчет он.

—Но...—

— Он пробудет там несколько часов, — говорит он, подходя ближе к Гарри и поджаривая последние оставшиеся у него клетки мозга. — Он, наверное, уже забыл, что мы здесь, поверь мне.

— Хорошо, — легко говорит Гарри, и румянец удивления на бледной коже Драко очень радует.

Они тихо покидают лазарет, выходя в залитый солнцем коридор, и Гарри не теряет больше ни секунды. С полным сердцем, готовым вот-вот разорваться, он хватает Драко за плечи и целует его прямо посреди коридора. Драко замирает на мгновение, а затем, кажется, оживает, проводя пальцами по волосам Гарри и целуя его в ответ, издавая едва слышный вздох, который посылает искры по всему телу Гарри. Он прижимается ближе, решив, что на этот раз не должно быть никакой неуверенности, наслаждаясь теплом, которое они создают вместе, и проводит ладонями вниз по мягкому кашемиру к пояснице Драко, когда их поцелуй становится все более яростным, и ярким, горячее облегчение разливается по венам Гарри.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга, задыхаясь и плохо соображая, Драко опускает голову на плечо Гарри и испускает дрожащий вздох, который согревает его кожу. Гарри закрывает глаза от послеполуденного солнца и лениво засовывает пальцы в петли на поясе Драко.

— Знаешь, мы могли бы сэкономить немного времени, если бы ты не считал, что я лгу тебе, — говорит он.

— Старые привычки умирают с трудом, — говорит Драко, но Гарри чувствует улыбку в его голосе. — А это что такое?

— Ты о чем?

Драко отступает от него на шаг, а затем бесцеремонно засовывает руку под джемпер Гарри, ощупывая его на мгновение, прежде чем вытащить золотой лист платана.

— У меня такое чувство, что я пожалею, что задал этот вопрос, но почему у тебя в джемпере листок? — спрашивает Драко, держа лист за стебель и глядя на Гарри, приподняв одну бровь.

— Ну я... приберег его на потом? — говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами.

— Я был прав насчет тебя, — говорит Драко, глядя на Гарри как на сумасшедшего. — Ты странный.

— Ну и кто же тогда ты? — спрашивает Гарри, пытаясь забрать свой листок, но Драко засовывает его в карман и отходит подальше.

— А я просто гениален, — заявляет Драко. — Так ты идешь? Зелья начинаются через минуту.

Гарри морщит нос, но начинает спускаться по лестнице рядом с Драко.   
— Может быть, ты для разнообразия будешь со мной поласковее?

Драко ничего не говорит, но переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Гарри и не отпускает их.


End file.
